dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
Trivia about Batman & Robin. *The Batman costume weighed 90 pounds; with the material being rubber, the entire body suit weighed 50 pounds plus a 40-pound piece rubber cape attached to the headpiece, *The Batgirl costume weighed 50 pounds, The Robin costume weighed 50 pounds, The Mr. Freeze costume weighed 75 lbs. *Patrick Stewart and Anthony Hopkins were both considered for the role of Mr. Freeze till Joel Schumacher decided that Mr. Freeze must be "big and strong like he was chiseled out of a glacier", Hopkins was also considered for the role of Alfred in Batman Begins. Hulk Hogan was Joel Schumacher's third choice to play Mr. Freeze. *David Duchovny was considered to play Batman. *Julia Roberts, Fairuza Balk, Sharon Stone, and Demi Moore were all rumored to be in the running for the part of Poison Ivy, before Uma Thurman was cast. *A new form of light foam rubber was used to make the superhero costumes. This helped the costumes weigh less than on any other Batman film, but they ripped and tore very easily. *Batgirl had a full-head costume designed for her much like Batman's (complete with pointy ears) in this movie, but it was rejected in favor of letting Alicia Silverstone's hair flow freely (except in one scene where she wears it as a crash helmet). Batgirl action figures designed for the movie reflect the full-head costume, before the toy makers were informed of the change. *The sign on a club reads "The Head Room" just before the scene in which Alfred's computer likeness talks to Barbara in a manner resembling Max Headroom. *The disease "MacGregor Syndrome" was named after producer Peter Macgregor-Scott. *During the scene where Batman and Robin bid for Poison Ivy, Batman pulls out his credit card. Its expiration date: FOREVER *Dr. Jason Woodrue appeared in DC Comics as another plant themed super-villain, as himself and as The Floronic Man. *Director Joel Schumacher first realized that George Clooney would make a good Batman after drawing the famous cowl over Clooney's face in an advertisement for From Dusk Till Dawn (1996). *In the original theatrical trailer, Mr. Freeze says the line, "Button up, boys. A storm is coming." That line is not present in the final film. *Joel Schumacher once said in an interview that if Arnold had not wanted to play Mr. Freeze, Sylvester Stallone was his second choice. *Arkham Asylum gets its name from horror writer H.P. Lovecraft's stories and first appeared in the DC comic series in 1974, in Batman #258 by Dennis O'Neil. It was Arkham Hospital until 1979 when it became Arkham Asylum. *In the evidence room at the prison where Freeze is held and before Bane breaks in, both the Riddler's and Two-Face's outfits can be seen. *Pat Hingle (Commissioner Gordon) and Michael Gough (Alfred Pennyworth) are the only actors to appear in all four of the Batman films. *One of three movies to feature two future United States Governors acting in the same film. Jesse Ventura, elected Governor in Minnesota in 1998, and Arnold Schwarzenegger, elected Governor of California in 2003. (The other two films were Predator (1987), and The Running Man (1987). All three of these movies featured Ventura and Schwarzenegger.) *The computer in Alfred's room is a 20th anniversary Macintosh built by Apple Computer. *In an interview the cast members were asked what item from filming they would like to take home with them. Arnold Schwarzenegger said that he would be taking Mr. Freeze's armor home, Uma Thurman said that she wanted Ivy's floral throne, and Elle Macpherson said that she just wanted a cap or something with the "Batman & Robin" logo before anyone else. When asked, George Clooney said he wanted Elle Macpherson. *During shooting, George Clooney visited his friends on the set of "ER" in full costume. *George Clooney injured his lower leg playing basketball, while shooting Batman & Robin. Because of this, he needed to cut the boot off of the Bat-suit in order to wear a cast. You can tell when his leg was injured from his limping while inside the freeze rocket. *When Batgirl sneaks to the motorcycle contest, one of the gangs there are dressed like the main characters in Stanley Kubrick's A Clockwork Orange (1971). At the same time, the background song is "Fun for Me", performed by Moloko. Moloko is Nadsat (Alex de Large and his droogs' language) for Milk. *Rated #5 in Entertainment Weekly's Top 25 Worst Sequels Ever Made (2006). *The film did so poorly in the box office that Warner Brothers canceled the fifth Batman film, "Batman Unchained". Had the film been made, the main antagonists would have been the Scarecrow, the Man-Bat and Harley Quinn (for this story, Harley Quinn would have been the Joker's daughter instead of his on-and-off lover; and at the time, Madonna was being considered for the part) and a prolonged sequence would have involved the effect the Scarecrow's fear gas has on Batman: a return of the Joker (with Jack Nicholson making a cameo). *The villainous character Bane was created by comic book writer Chuck Dixon and artist Graham Nolan. *Val Kilmer was asked if he wanted to play Batman again but by his own admission and due to his commitment with The Saint, was not interested. *The first Batman major motion picture not to be nominated for the Academy Awards. Batman (Art Direction-Set Decoration -won), Batman Returns (Best Effects/Visual Effects, Best Makeup), Batman Forever (Best Cinematography, Best Sound, Best Effects/Sound Editing). *This is the first (and only) Batman film in this particular series to not feature villains from the 1966 Batman movie (Joker, Penguin, Catwoman, and Riddler) as they all appeared in the previous three movies. However, Mr. Freeze did appear in three episodes of the series the movie was based on. *Robin's suit in this film is based in the costume of the DC Comics character Nightwing (a identity used by Dick Grayson after he abandoned the Robin costume in 1980s). The differences are that the main symbol across his chest and arms is red instead of blue, and features a utility belt and a cape. *Despite Arnold Schwarzenegger saying during the making of Terminator 2: Judgment Day that he would never play another evil character again, he plays the villain Mr. Freeze in the film. *Upon accepting the role of Batman, George Clooney immediately called his cousin Miguel Ferrer to let him know. Ferrer is a fan of Batman whose father, José Ferrer, was the first actor offered the role of the Joker in 'Batman'. *Most of the scenes with Batgirl, played by actress Alicia Silverstone, were cut out because Silverstone had gained a few pounds during production and the wardrobe team had to refit her costume. When the press discovered the news, they slammed Silverstone's weight gain and mocked the actress for being "too fat" to fit into her costume. As a result, director Joel Schumacher publicly defended Silverstone during interviews and press meetings, joking "What is this girl's big sin - that she ate some pizza?" When the press continued to taunt Silverstone's weight gain, mostly from female journalists, Schumacher again intervened and lashed out at the reporters that taunted her. Schumacher went on record about the weight gain to one magazine by saying: ""It was horrible. I thought it was very cruel. She was a teenager who gained a few pounds -- like all of us do at certain times. I would confront female journalists and I'd say, 'With so many young people suffering from anorexia and bulimia, why are you crucifying this girl?'" *The first of the Batman movies in which one of the the villains wasn't played by an Oscar winner (although Uma Thurman was nominated). Category:Batman & Robin Category:Trivia